King Sombra
Description King Sombra is a male "initially-umbrum" gray unicorn with a black mane like shadow, a red glowing horn and a cape and outfit like a king, that appears twice as main antagonist, in the season three premiere "The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and 2", and in the season nine premiere "The Beginning of the End - Part 1 and 2". Sombra was the former tyrannical ruler of the ''Crystal Empire, before he was banished into the frozen north a thousand years ago, but not before leaving a curse on the Crystal Empire, which made him vanish into thin air, and when the Empire returned, so did Sombra, who tried to claim his throne, but was defeated by ''Twilight Sparkle and her friends not once, but twice, after Grogar returned him to life to make an alliance, which Shadow rejects, and that costed his new life. King Sombra is sadistic, fierce, arrogant and cruel, as evidenced by his referring to the Crystal Ponies as his "crystal slaves" and appearing to take delight in seeing them suffer; he's also hungry for power, reflected in his attempts to retake the Crystal Empire. Dark crystals are beginning to emerge in the world of mercenaries after Sombra has taken control of the Crystal Empire, this implies that danger is coming... '''and by danger refers to King Sombra!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Gives you 3 crystal pillars that you can place where you are looking by pressing your mousewheel. The pillars can only be walked through by you and enemies that are inside or are touching them will receive continuous damage. If you jump while in one of your pillars, you will receive a vertical boost. One pillar lasts 14 seconds. Special Rage costs 50% rage. :Creates an impassable crystal wall at the place where you're looking that cannot be destroyed by enemies. The wall lasts 15 seconds, but you can destroy it at any time by attacking it with your melee. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Enemies cannot pass through the crystal pillars, however if one is placed at top of them, they can move inside it and get out of it, but they can't get back in. This cannot be said about the crystal wall. Battle Strategies Battling as King Sombra Battling against King Sombra Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. ** MOUSE3 (Mousewheel) places the crystal pillar. * RELOAD ® activates the Special rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Hericide (Satan Fight) - The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth OST The Binding of Isaac (Afterbirth) OST - Morituros (Hush Fight) Quotes "My crystal slaves..." - Intro Growl - Teleport Growl - Rage "Yesss... Crystalsss..." - Killing Spree "Huh?" - Backstabbed "Crystal Heart..." - Last Man Standing Scream - Defeat Laugh - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Spy Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses